On a Cold Winter's Night
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Marshall breaks the news about having to leave Fionna, she takes it badly but... why is Marshall laughing?


A/N:Here's a quick one-shot I just randomly thought of, hope you all enjoy :D

On a Cold Winter's Night

I laughed and pumped my fist in the air, "tenth time in a row Marshall! I win again!"

Marshall frowned, "you were just lucky that's all," he explained pouting a bit.

I continued to laugh, "luck? Dude, you just plain out stink." I plugged my nose playfully, "go take a bath man."

He shoved me kiddingly, "Fi, you're lucky I cant get mad at you."

"It's because I'm adorable right?" I asked.

He snorted, "definitely, that has to be it."

I pushed him back, "you're so mean..."

The lights flickered, we looked at each other.

Getting up partially, I crawled over to the window to look out of the cave. "It's snowing pretty harshly..." I concluded. "Maybe I should go home now before Cake get's worried.

He came up behind me and surprised grabbed me, "just stay the night here. She'll be fine, she has all those kittens to watch over anyway."

I relaxed in Marshall's arms, "I guess I can stay..." I looked at him confused, "why are you holding me?"

He floated around, "because you're really warm that's why."

"Maybe I don't want to be held," I mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me tighter, "to bad."

I laughed, "are you forcing me? You're not my boss you know..."

"Just be quiet and enjoy it," he ordered.

So we just floated around together, my eyes closed and my breathing slowed.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?" He asked.

I nodded, "that'd be nice."

"Hush little Fionna go to sleep, Think about all those little baby sheep.

They'll jump over that little wooden fence, just don't always be so tense.

And as you dream of that thing, Marshall's gonna give you a little wedding ring."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, but he continued. A smile creeped up on my face and I closed my eyes once more.

"It will shine so bright, so just sit tight.

More will come to you don't be shy, tell me how you feel before I have to say goodbye."

This time I looked at him and he was looking back at me.

"What do you mean 'before I have to say goodbye'?" I asked worried.

He sighed and looked at me sadly, "my mother want's me to return to the Nightosphere Fi..."

My eyes widened, "you're not leaving me right? Just tell her no like you usually do!" My eyes began to water.

"I cant Fi, its my time to take charge..." He said sadly.

I shook my head, "you cant leave me Marshall! You're my best guy friend! Who will I strangle pixies with?" Hot tears streaked down my face. I cried in his chest, "please don't leave me..."

"Marry me."

I looked up at him confused, "w-what?"

He looked back, "you heard me. Marry me and we can always be together. Forever and ever Fi."

"I cant leave Cake and the others though!" I sobbed, "I love you Marshall but everyone else is also important to me..."

He snickered.

I looked at him, "what?"

Marshall started laughing, "I cant believe you believed me! You think Id go to the Nightosphere to rule? Do you not know me?"

I began to cry even harder, "y-you jerk!" I whacked him in the head.

"Hey!" He groaned rubbing his head, "what was that for?"

I wiped my eyes, "for lieing to me..."

"I wasn't lieing about the marriage part though..."

I frowned and pushed myself off of him, "I'm sure you weren't."

"Fi really!" Marshall said floating down to my level. "You did say you loved me right?"

I rolled my eyes and stomped over to the door, "I'm going home."

"Common Fionna, I was just messing..." He said sighing.

"Well some times a person can take it to far." Putting my sweater on, I left walking out into the freezing weather.

Wiping my eyes once more, I exited the cave into the snowy ground. Turning back around, I walked back into the cave and into the house.

"Back already?" Marshall asked confused.

I past him, Ignoring him completely. Climbing the little ladder entering the bedroom, I flopped on the bed closing my eyes.

Its cold outside.

"You can sleep on the couch!" I yelled.

I could hear Marshall laughing, "already like an arguing married couple."

A/N: Sorry if this sucked bro's I just really wanted to write something... I have no clue what happened, it just did. Hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading.


End file.
